


Another Killing Game

by twintrickster



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, I added oc's because i ran out of heathers characters, no i don't car, yes it's based on Danganronpa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twintrickster/pseuds/twintrickster
Summary: When Veronica Sawyer, Ultimate Novelist, and fifteen other students wake up in the gym of Hopes Peak Academy, they have plenty of questions. However, all of them and more are answered by an unpleasant black and white bear named Monokuma.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first fic and I hope you all enjoy it! This is based off of Danganronpa but with Heathers and a few oc's. Enjoy!

The last thing Veronica Sawyer thought she would do when arriving to Hopes Peak Academy is black out. She knew she was nervous, but never before had she blacked out. When she awoke, she was laying on the bleachers in a gymnasium, surrounded by fifteen other students, all of whom were also groggily waking up. 

Looking around she noticed a few things in the gym; a stage, a podium on the stage, a few potted plants scattered around the gym, and iron bolts and bars on what should have been windows. She looked at the other students surrounding her, and noticing that many began to group up. A group of three girls caught her attention. One seemed to clearly be in charge while the other two looked like accessories to her. The leader was wearing a bold red shirt and matching plaid skirt, and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a red scrunchie. The other two girls wore something similar, but with the colors yellow and green. 

Veronica looked away from the group of girls and spotted another group, this time two girls and a boy. The two girls looked like they could have been twins, both with curly shoulder length hair and similar noses. They both wore entirely different outfits, however. The girl on the left wore yellow flats along with a white and yellow patterned sundress and had a yellow headband decorating her blonde hair. The girl on the right wore a dark blue long bell sleeve and black skirt, which she coupled with a pair of black heels and knee high socks. The boy they were both talking too was wearing a casual red t shirt and navy blue shorts. Veronica pushed the group the to back of her mind when she heard a loud bang come from the podium on stage. 

All the students looked at each other curiously and began to approach the podium. A boy in a varsity jacket murmured to another something about a 'weird ass school'. Veronica couldn't even begin to imagine how weird this school could get. 

As the group got closer to the podium, a louder bang sounded throughout the gym, then another, then another. The bangs got louder and faster before a black and white stuffed bear popped up from behind the podium and began to speak in a squeaky and raspy voice. 

"Before I begin, I know what you're all thinking. No, I am not a build a bear reject. I am the principal of this fine establishment! Monokuma, pleasure to meet you!" The bear said, bowing as he introduced himself. 

"What the actual fuck?" The girl in red said rather loudly. 

"Watch your language, Chandler, I don't take too kindly to cursing in front of your superiors." 

Veronica glanced over to see Chandler roll her eyes and place her hands on her hips, clearly biting her tongue. She wondered what was going on inside her head at the moment. 

"Anyways, as I was saying, I am your principal here at Hopes Peak Academy and I'm here too tell you all the rules you need to know! For one, you're all stuck here for the rest of your lives!" 

This had everyone beginning to whisper among themselves. Veronica could see Chandler grab one of her friends' hand and squeeze it, and she could hear two jocks nearly loosing their minds. 

"Mr. Monokuma, sorry for suggesting that staying here is anything but good, but are we actually stuck in here forever?" the girl whose hand Chandler grabbed asked. 

"Well, there is one way out..." Monokuma began, "and it's good old fashioned murder!" He finished gleefully. 

This announcement made Veronica's blood run cold. Murder? There was no way the bear was serious. 

Unfortunately for everyone, he was. 

"In order to graduate and leave, you must commit a murder and get away with it! Otherwise you're shit out of luck!" he explained gleefully. 

Veronica could feel her heart pounding in her chest and could tell everyone felt the same way. At least, almost everyone. 

To her left a tall boy wearing a black trench coat seemed to have little to no reaction, even appearing bored. Though she didn't like to admit it, she was intrigued by him. He didn't seem to be in a group like many of the others had formed so naturally. Veronica shook her head slightly and brought her focus back to Monokuma, who was babbling away. 

"Since today is your first day, I'd suggest getting to know everyone and the school. If you don't mind, you'll find a digital notebook on your person. When you power it on, it will display your full name, and it includes a map of the entire school! I would advise against loosing it since its almost entirely necessary to your daily lives!" He did a quick turn before calling back out. "Good luck to all!" 

And with that, Monokuma jumped behind the podium and disappeared. 

Everyone stood in shocked silence until Chandler spoke up. 

"I don't know what kind of crack that thing has been smoking and honestly I don't want to find out. We need to find a way out of here, right now." she stated, finally letting go of the other blondes hand. 

"I agree, this entire thing sounds like bullshit." one of the jocks replied. He was short and stocky, and had on a varsity jacket covered in football patches. 

"But how do we get out? All of the windows and doors are covered in iron and stuff." a timid looking girl said. She had thick, large glasses on and had her light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. 

"Well that much is obvious," the girl in green said rather rudely. 

Chandler heard this is whipped her head back to the girl. "Shut up Heather." she hissed. 

Heather hung her head. "Sorry Heather." 

Veronica couldn't help but do a doubletake. Two Heathers? She figured it would be easier to remember their names. 

Eventually, everyone began to leave the gym and explore the school. Veronica headed to the kitchen to see how much food they had. There she ran into the timid girl from before. 

"Hi, I'm Betty. Finn." Her voice sounded like it would collapse if she ever spoke above a normal volume. 

"I'm Veronica Sawyer, it's nice to meet you Betty." Veronica replied sincerely. She extended her hand and Betty shook it. To Veronica's surprise, her hands were calloused. 

"Wait a minute, Veronica Sawyer? I've hear that name before... Aren't you a famous writer?" 

"In the flesh." 

"It's nice to meet you too. Have you met everyone?" 

"No, just you." Veronica replied truthfully. 

"I've only met one or two people, not including you. Martha, she's the ultimate artist, and Alex. He's supposed to be the ultimate comedian but he acts weirdly serious." Betty admits. 

"A serious comedian? That's something you don't hear about every day." Veronica giggled. 

Both girls stared at each other for a few moments then began laughing. Even though they had just met, it felt like they had known each other their entire lives. 

Eventually the day ended with Monokuma announcing 'night hours' to be from ten to seven. Veronica and Betty walked back to their dorms, arms linked together. 

Over the course of the next few days, all students continued searching the school for an exit. Veronica met Alex and the two girls who had been accompanying him around, Anastasia and Clarissa, the ultimate Broadway star and musician respectively. 

Both girls had apparently never met each other before, but seemed to click instantly like Veronica and Betty had. The group of girls and Alex attempted to get some of the metal off of the cafeteria windows, bur as expected, they failed. 

While trying to find an exit in the gymnasium, Veronica had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Kurt and Ram, the two jocks from before. 

Ram, who was the stocky and short football player attempted to lean against a wall to flirt with Veronica instead ended up leaving against Kurt, his taller and lankier counterpart. Kurt used Ram as an armrest and introduced himself as the ultimate basketball player. 

Veronica ditched the two once Ram decided to punch Kurt in the gut, causing the two to fight casually. 

She began walking back to her dorm, trying think about ways to get out. She sat down at her desk and picked up a pen, trying to think of something, anything, to get them out of there. If she were writing this as a novel, she figured she would make this as hard as possible for the main characters to escape from. She sighed and let her head drop onto the desk. 

Not even a minute later, she heard a bell ringing and Monokumas voice over the speaker. 

"Attention all students! Please report to the gymnasium for a pep rally!" his squeaky voice rang out gleefully. 

Knowing this school, Veronica knew that this couldn't be good. 

Everyone flooded out of their dorms and the cafeteria and headed to the gym. Kurt and Ram were nowhere to be seen, but that was expected. They were already at the gym when Veronica left them. 

As everyone took a seat in the bleachers, Monokuma popped up from behind the podium once more. 

"Hello students! Welcome to your first pep rally! This here is to give you motivation to start the killing game, because to be entirely honest, I'm about this close to losing my mind of boredom. If you all would check your handy digital notebooks, you'll find a video that you want to consider watching!" 

Everyone, including Veronica, reluctantly out their notebooks. As soon as it powered on, her name was displayed then disappeared, replaced with a picture of Monokuma's face. After a few seconds a video began to play. It was of her mother and father, sitting on their floral couch. They were smiling and congratulating Veronica on making it into Hopes Peak. She smiled, but it was soon replaced with a terrified look. Her family disappeared, their couch destroyed and the window behind them was broken. A message was displayed at the top of the screen. 

'What happened to sweet Veronica's family? Graduate to find out!' 

Veronica began to shake, gripping her notebook. She was in shock. She looked around to see if anyone else had a similar reaction, and was nearly hit by Betty's notebook, which she had chucked halfway across the gym before beginning to sob. 

Monokuma laughed happily at everyone's reactions, reveling in their despair. Veronica felt tears forming in her eyes. Her vision was blurred when she saw Betty running out of the gym. 

"Good luck everyone!" Monokuma shouted gleefully before disappearing once more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Veronica meets the Heathers and someone dies

Everyone sat in the gym, shocked at what had happened. Veronica was frozen in shock before she snapped back to reality and ran out of the gym, following Betty. 

"Betty?" Veronica called out into the empty hallways. "Betty, I don't know what it is you saw but I'm here for you." 

Veronica turned a corner and heard quiet sobbing coming from a nearby stairwell. 

"Betty?" 

"Go away." 

"I understand you want to be alone, but I just want to make sure you're safe. I don't know what everyone elses videos looked like, but I do know that whatever peace there's been here is probably over." Veronica kept her distance from Betty, figuring she would rather not be seen. 

"Thank you Ronnie... I'm going to head to my room in a few minutes, I just need to pull myself together." a small sob escaped from Betty. 

"I'll leave you be. See you later Betty." Veronica turned down a different corridor and began walking to the cafeteria. She needed a coffee or tea or something to keep her distracted, even for a little bit. 

She began to think about what would happen next, now that everyone had a motivation to graduate. Would she be murdered in her sleep? Would she herself become a murderer? Veronica pushed that last thought away. She had written murder mysteries before, but would never go through with one. She closed her eyes while walking in an attempt to push away the idea she would kill someone. 

This however caused her to walk directly into the boy in the trench coat, Veronica falling on the floor. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely. She felt incredibly stupid sitting on the floor thinking about how she must've looked walking around with her eyes closed. 

The boy in the trench coat simply helped her up and began walking away before calling back to her. 

"It is so rare to meet someone who matches their reputation." 

It took Veronica a split second to recognize the quote from one of her own books. 

"Wait a minute, don't just quote me and then walk away, excuse me?" She said, turning to face the direction he was headed. He paused for a moment and Veronica let her curiosity get the better of her. "I didn't catch your name." 

"I didn't throw it." Was all he stated before continuing to walk away. 

Veronica stood there dumbfounded and mentally slapped herself. She was always told curiosity killed the cat. It might not have killed her, but it definitely embarrassed her. At least now she had a distraction. 

Veronica continued walking to the cafeteria without running into anyone else. She found it almost eerie how quiet the school was.

_'What the hell do I do now? Betty's half out of her mind and she's the only person here I trust.'_ She thought to herself. _'And what about that no name kid? Is he planning to kill me?'_

Veronica's internal monologue was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the cafeteria. Apparently she wasn't the only person who had needed a distraction. Sitting at a table was Chandler, Heather, and their other friend, all of whom had a mug in their color in their hands. As Veronica walked into the cafeteria, they stopped laughing and glanced over to her, before continuing their conversation. 

Veronica ignored the group for the most part and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a blue mug and kettle. She turned one of the many stoves on and filled the kettle up, moving to the pantry to grab a tea bag. She let the water boil and poured a bit of honey into the mug. At least she had something to do. 

She grabbed the finished tea and left the kitchen, sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria from the trio. There was a sound of a chair scraping the floor and the clicking of a pair of heels. Veronica looked up and saw the girl in yellow, Chandler and Heather trailing behind her. 

"Hi, I'm Heather Macnamara! " She introduced herself cheerfully. "That's Heather Chandler and Heather Duke!" She pointed to both of the girls behind her. "Care to sit with us?" 

Veronica sat there dumbfounded. All three of them had the same name? 

"Uh, sure." The words slipped out of her mouth. Veronica stood up and grabbed her tea, walking with the Heathers to their table. "I'm Veronica. Sawyer." 

"Veronica." Chandler said, almost like she was testing her name out. "What brought you to Hopes Peak Academy? You don't look too special." 

Veronica was taken back. She thought she looked fairly presentable. "I'm the ultimate novelist." She set her mug down and took a seat across from the three girls. Chandler was sitting in the middle with Heather to her left and Macnamara to her right. 

"A novelist? How many books have you written?" Chandler questioned. Veronica couldn't help but feel like she was being interrogated. 

"Only about five or six." She took a sip of her tea. "What about you? How'd you three get here?" 

"I'm the ultimate heiress. Heather Mac is the ultimate cheerleader, and Duke over there is the ultimate photographer." Chandler replied coolly. 

"Chandler? Like the technology company?" Veronica felt stupid for not realizing before. 

"The one and only. Honestly Im surprised you didn't catch onto that. You seem smart." 

"Clearly she's not as smart as you thought." Heather Duke said under her breath. 

"Shut up Heather." Was all Chandler said, her voice icy. 

"Sorry Heather." 

"So what was going on with that girl from earlier. Betty was it?" Heather Mac changed the subject quickly. "I know we all had horrible videos, but nobody else reacted like that." 

"To be entirely honest, I don't know what's going on with her. I tried talking to her but she wanted to be left alone." 

"Hopefully she doesn't snap. Who knows what might happen if that little weirdo decided to kill someone." Heather Duke spoke up once again. All three girls giggled rather rudely, and Heather Mac tried to hide it sensibly. It took everything Veronica had to not slap Duke and Chandler. 

"I doubt it would ever happen, she doesn't look too strong." Chandler said. "Unless they've got croquet mallets around here I doubt she could do any damage." 

"That's right, she's the ultimate croquet player. That just sounds prudish." Mac said while turning to Chandler. 

"And did you see her outfit? She dresses like a grandma who still has a chastity promise ring." Duke said, also turning to Chandler. 

Oh how Veronica wanted to slap all three of them. For the next few minutes, she completely tuned the Heathers out. 

"Veronica? Did you hear us?" Chandler snapped Veronica back into the conversation. "We've decided that we're going to make you over a bit, okay?" 

_'Well... I'm probably going to get murdered anyway, might as well go out looking rich. '_

"Okay!" 

And like that Veronica was swept away by hairspray and expensive perfume. Her jean jacket and floral dress was replaced with a grey miniskirt and blue crop top. Comfortable flats were replaced with a pair of Heather Macnamara's heels, and her hair was curled and brushed out. 

"Hmm... Heather, can you grab your hairbrush again?" Chandler parted Veronica's bangs and swept most of them to one side, the rest to the other. Heather Duke handed her a green brush and Chandler brushed out her hair once again. 

"I feel like she's missing something." Mac spoke up, looking through Veronica's things. "Oh, I know! You're missing accessories! Do you have any jewelry? We all have something like that." 

Veronica took a moment to think. She did have a bracelet from her grandma. 

"I'm pretty sure I've got a bracelet in my bag. It should be in the front pocket." Veronica gestured in the direction of her bag. 

She heard Macnamara shuffling around behind her and heard her bag unzipping. 

"Oh my god Ronnie this is gorgeous! Why haven't you been wearing it?" Mac said, dodging Chandler carelessly tossing Dukes hairbrush back to her. 

"Sometimes it gets in the way of writing, you know?" 

"So wear it on the hand you don't write with." Duke stated matter-of-factly. 

"What Duke said." Chandler had moved to going through Veronica's clothes, determining which one's they'd get rid of or 'repurpose'. Most of her repurposed clothes were just shirts that they hand cropped. 

Macnamara fastened the bracelet around Veronica's right wrist. The band was made of silver and crystal made small designs across it. Sitting in the middle was a sapphire butterfly. 

"Let's see our final product! Veronica, stand up and take a look at the new you!" Mac said cheerfully. Veronica stood carefully, making sure to keep herself steady in the new shoes. She turned around and looked at herself. 

She didn't think it was possible to make herself look nearly as good as the Heathers did, and yet, here she was. Macnamara had done her makeup in about twenty minutes, and she looked radiant. She was half expecting her face to be caked in foundation but instead was met with the bare minimum. She wore concealer and a light peach eyeshadow with a single flick of eyeliner and mascara. 

Duke had been the one to do most of her hair and even taught her a few tricks to getting it to straighten properly. Her bangs, which she typically had out properly, were pushed to the side, giving her hair more volume. 

And of course, her outfits were chosen by the Queen Bee, Heather Chandler herself. Nearly all of her shirts were thrown away or cropped, with only one shirt being perfectly approved. She was given some of the Heathers' gray and black skirts and had been complimented on having a blue miniskirt. The outfit she was wearing at the moment made her feel pretty, not just comfortable. 

"So... Whaddya think?" 

"I look cute as hell." Was all that came out of Veronica's mouth. 

All four girls stood silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. 

"Veronica, I am living for the confidence, it looks amazing on you!" Chandler said, moving to collect her makeup brushes. 

The four girls spent the rest of the day chatting away in Veronica's room, mostly about the other students. 

"Have you met that Milo guy? He's supposed to be the ultimate dancer or some crap." Duke said, grabbing one of Veronica's pillows. 

"I've talked to him once and let me tell you, there is no way that boy is entirely straight." Chandler replied. 

"Did you see him eyeing one of the other guys?" Mac spoke from a pile of blankets on the floor. 

"Not necessarily, but speaking of eyeing some of the guys, Veronica, have you been thinking about any guys?" Chandler asked and almost on cue, all three turned to look at Veronica. 

"Well I did run into this guy in the hallway after the pep rally-" 

"Ohmygosh, who?" Mac jumped in. 

"I don't know, he didn't tell me his name." Veronica admitted. 

"What's he look like?" Duke questioned excitedly. 

"He's tall, had super messy brown hair, he was mostly wearing all black, and he was also wearing this really weird trench coat." 

"That's Jason Dean. I heard from either Anastasia or Clarissa that he was this years ultimate lucky student." Chandler began to pick at her red acrylic nails. "You chose the one guy in the school that technically doesn't have a talent." 

Veronica was about to quip back but was cut off by the ring of a bell and Monokuma's shrill voice. 

"It's ten' o'clock! Night hours have officially begun!" 

"Damn. That's our cue to leave. See you tomorrow Veronica." The three girls stood up and brushed themselves off and moved Veronica's pillows and blankets back to her bed. They bade her goodbye, but Heather Duke stayed back a moment more. 

"It was really nice meeting you Veronica." Veronica could tell she was being sincere. 

"It was nice meeting you too Heather." They both exchanged a smile and Heather left to catch up with the others as Veronica closed her door. 

She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a bun the way Heather Duke taught her. It was a little messy, but she figured she would get better over time. She changed into her pajamas and stepped out of the heels. Veronica washed her face of any makeup and could feel herself truly relaxing. It almost felt like she was at her own home. 

As her eyes grew heavier she crawled under the surprisingly warm comforter. Veronica just knew tonight would bring the best sleep she'd had in a while. 

For the most part, she was right. She woke up to a loud knock on her door. 

_'What the fuck..?'_ Veronica thought to herself and glanced at the clock next to her _'Its four in the morning.'_ She stood up and groggily walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it. 

"Betty? It four in the morning." 

"I-I know. I think someone tried breaking into my room." Betty was shaking like a leaf in her ankle length nightgown. Veronica opened the door more to let Betty in and closed and locked it behind her. 

"Do you want to stay in here until breakfast?" Veronica already knew the answer. 

"Please." 

"Let me get you a blanket, you're shaking." Veronica moved to grab a spare blanket from under her bed. 

"No, I'm fine. I don't think I'm going to go back to sleep-" Betty was cut off by Veronica pressing the blanket into her arms. 

"Just in case." 

Betty thanked her and Veronica layer back down, having no issue falling back asleep. 

Veronica was once again awoken, this time by the usual morning announcement. She looked around her room to see Betty asleep in a chair, wrapped in the spare blanket. She smiled and stood up, rubbing her eyes of any sleep. Betty woke up as well, unwrapping herself from the blanket and groggily leaving the room after once more thanking Veronica for letting her spend the night. 

Veronica took some time to do her makeup and hair, a similar look to what Heather Macnamara had done on her. She got dressed in a pre-approved outfit from Heather Chandler; a plaid brown skirt and tight blue top paired with the heels Mac had given her the day before. She did her hair the way Duke had taught her and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a good feeling about today. 

She walked to the cafeteria, running a bit behind most of the others. Betty, Jason Dean, Clarissa, and Anastasia looked like they had been there for a while. Many other students were moving around to get a cup of coffee or some food. Veronica grabbed her own cup of coffee and sat down at the same seat she had yesterday with the Heathers. 

She took a few sips and saw the Heathers walk into the cafeteria, Kurt and Ram trailing behind them. All five of them joined her at the table, the Heathers sitting across from Veronica and Kurt and Ram practically sandwhiching her. She did a headcount of all the students. JD, Betty, the Heathers, Kurt, Ram, Anastasia, Clarissa, a girl who she assumed was Martha, and a group of four boys. There was someone missing. 

"Hey, I'll be right back." Veronica stood while speaking, heading over to the table where Clarissa and Anastasia were sitting. 

"Veronica, hi, what's up?" Clarissa greeted her bubbly. 

"Have you guys seen Alex at all this morning?" 

Both girls looked at each other. 

"No, we just figured he was sleeping in." Anastasia replied. 

"Do you need him for something?" This time it was Clarissa speaking. 

"No, but Betty mentioned someone was banging on her door last night and he's the only one not here." 

The two girls faces immediately dropped their smiles and stood up quickly. 

"It happened to Betty too?" They said in sync. 

"Yeah, she came to me at four in the morning saying someone was trying to get into her room." The realization dawned on Veronica. "We need to get into Alex's room." 

The three girls ran out of the cafeteria and to the dorm hall. Clarissa had made it to Alex's room first and threw the door open. 

His room was perfectly clean, but his bed was unmade and the closet door was open. Anastasia was the first to get to the closet, and the scream from her was nothing short of an answer as to what had happened. 

Alex was laying dead on the floor, his ankle twisted in an unnatural position. There was blood coming from his neck and pooling onto the closet floor. Both Anastasia and Clarissa collapsed against each other, sobbing. Veronica fell onto Alex's bed, shocked at what she was looking at. Someone had actually killed Alex. 

People came flooding into Alex's room as a ringing bell and Monokuma's shrill voice came over the speaker. 

"A body has been discovered! Please check your digital notebooks to observe a new feature, the Monokuma file! This will give you all the information you will need for your investigation. Please meet in the gym for a briefing on what to expect from now on. See you all soon!" 

It was hard to get Clarissa and Anastasia to the gymnasium. The two were horrible messes as the loss of their friend, and it didn't help that nearly everyone else was in shock. The usually lively Heathers were left speechless and both Kurt and Ram walked soberly to the gym. 

As the group of fifteen entered the gym, Monokuma appeared laughing joyfully. 

"Good to see the rest of you made it! Now it's time for you all to begin the investigation into who-dunnit. If you check out your Monokuma files, you'll find the cause of death, the time of death, and any injuries caused directly before the death. You'll have a limited amount of time to look for clues as to who the killer could be, and then we'll have our first class trial! Now-" Monokuma's speech was cut off by none other than Heather Duke. 

"There is no way you're serious about this. I'm not playing this sick game of yours." 

"Heather, now's a great time to shut up please." Chandler hissed and tried to grab her friends wrist, seeing the black and white bear walk over to Duke. 

"No, I'm done shutting up." Duke yanked her hand away from Chandler's and marched over to meet Monokuma. 

"I would suggest listening to Ms. Girl in Red over there, you don't get to leave the-" Monokuma was cut off by Heather kicking him as hard as she could. 

"I. Quit." 

"Big mistake. Haven't you read the rules? There is to be no violence against the headmaster." 

"Excuse me?" 

Heather Duke never got her answer, but the rest of the group did in the form of a second corpse that day. Heather Chandler and Macnamara both nearly passed out at the sight of Duke having her wrists, neck, and Achilles slit at the same time. Monokuma began laughing once more. 

"I tried to warn her. Consider Heather Puke an example for the rest of you. Oh, and feel free to check her file as practice for the real deal with Alex. Since she broke a rule, she doesn't get a trial. Have fun, since your time starts now!" 

And like that, a new killing game began, where no one could trust anybody. Not even themselves. 

Students Remaining: 14 

Deceased students: 

Alex Greene 

Heather Duke 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! That's a long chapter, but it's totally worth it! We have our first victim and a bit of a surprise kill at the end. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy what's to come!


End file.
